


A Growing Clan

by Kalira



Series: Kalira's Lair - Magic, Runes, and Starlight~ [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Adoption, Animalistic Dragons, Dragons, Found Family, Gen, I am making this up as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: The story of each dragon as they come to find a home in my lair together.
Series: Kalira's Lair - Magic, Runes, and Starlight~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746307
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Eywren & Airzen (progens)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/LiveAndLetRain) is entirely responsible for my playing of this game - the writing . . . that's on me. >.> And some lovely encouraging people with write-to-adopt hatcheries.
> 
> My lair is [here](https://www1.flightrising.com/lair/526485); I am Kalira there also.
> 
> I have read very little of the canon lore, and less of anyone else's style of writing lore for their clans/dragons, I am very much making this up as I go and filling in what I like and what makes sense to me for the dragons. That may change over time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Eywren** |  **Airzen**  
> ---|---  
> [ ](https://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=60920646) | [ ](https://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=60920647)  
>   
> These two are my progens, the initial dragons given with a new account, with no lineage, so their origin story is a little different than the ones following.

Eywren paced out of the swirl of shadow, feeling the magic of her creator, the Shadowbinder’s will upon her. She smiled, flaring her armoured fins and then folding them away carefully, taking in the world before her.

It was all new to her, but the knowledge of it was fresh in her mind regardless. She had been created anew, in the prime of her strength and wisdom. Eywren might not yet know for what she had been created, but she would follow her goddess’ path.

. . .and it would lead her, she hoped, to her Charge, whatever it might be.

Eywren might be a creation of shadow and magic, but she was still, in her deepest heart, a Guardian, and she would be but half a dragon without her Charge. She was newly-made, but she was grown and strong; it would be time to begin her Search.

A soft fluttering sound caught her ear as she began to move, and Eywren paused and turned her head, tail flicking and lashing.

A tiny creature with wings almost as red as her own flitted close and then away. Eywren tensed, raising her head, but she could feel. . .

The small Fae had been created anew as she had, from the Shadowbinder’s will and their goddess’ magic. Eywren extended her neck, lifting her head, and he dove closer to her, tail waving and feathery-edged wings fluttering rapidly.

He wound around her neck, then dove beneath her body and up once more, settling between her wings, perching along the spined fins there. Eywren rumbled in cheerful welcome and began to move once more, this time with her companion tucked snugly close.

Together, they would find a home, and then. . .

They would bear out the will of the Shadowbinder, and Eywren would find her purpose, her Charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, naturally, part of the Shadow Flight.


	2. Carmynne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Carmynne**  
> [](https://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=51920512)  
>   
>   
>  Carmynne is a gift from [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/LiveAndLetRain), and as it turns out she features in many of the new dragons' introduction stories, as she is my affectionate, curious, sly dragon who welcomes in new arrivals.
> 
> Also featuring:  
> Eywren, Airzen

Carmynne purred softly as she bowed her head, accepting her parents’ fussing and wishes for her travels to her new home, the new clan she would be joining. They were a small clan - only a pair of the newly-born, Carmynne had been told. A pair who had stepped out of the Shadowbinder’s will, when Carmynne herself had grown to maturity as part of a Fire Flight clan, to parents at a remove from those first newly-born in her own clan, which had been well established before her hatching.

Carmynne had been hesitant, being sent to the Tangled Wood, to join those blessed and born of the Shadowbinder, but it was her destiny now. Carmynne’s hesitance had begun to fade, subsumed by a nervous sort of excitement and curiosity, and a _pull_.

And while the Shadowbinder was a creature of darkness, she was, at least, not the origin of the Shade that all the Eleven fought. Carmynne had even heard whispers of how the Shadowbinder was revered as the mother of her people just as the Flamecaller was to her own dragons.

Sent away from the clan that had been her home since she had hatched, Carmynne proceeded alone across the Sea of a Thousand Currents in the air before landing and venturing carefully into the deep shadow beneath the branches of the Tangled Wood.

She followed the call to find those she had been sent to find, those that would be her new clan, but first she found a small lair along a silty river - one perfectly suited to a small new clan. Beginning as a hollow within one of the damming heaps of driftwood and allowing space to build and expand it above, it was hidden away among glowing fungi and surrounded by the sounds of teeming prey life.

Investigating it curiously, Carmynne marked the location in her mind before taking to the air and resuming her search. It did not take much longer before she spotted an icy-white creature moving amidst the shadowy trees. Her eyes widened, but she circled down all the same - she simply hadn’t expected the shadow-born dragons she was searching for to be. . .

Well, it was foolish; Carmynne had seen many dragons in her life, from all Flights, and she _knew_ that colours and patterns were not determined by one’s Flight, whether born or shifting allegiance like her own.

Shadow eyes rose to hers as she came down, both those of the icy-white Guardian female and the small purple Fae tucked behind her shoulders. Carmynne had not seen him before. She dipped her head, calling out in curious welcome, and the Guardian flared her wings - a deeper red than Carmynne’s own - but not her armouring fins.

They greeted each other easily, as though they had been part of the same clan for their whole lives, rather than barely met. Carmynne felt her heart settle from the pull she had been following since she left her first clan; this was where she belonged, with these two, in the realm of the Shadowbinder. The Tangled Wood was, after all, she thought with a ripple of pleasure, the realm her kind had once been born to dwell within.

Carmynne tucked herself against Eywren’s chest with a sigh and a soft purr, resting her head on the strong base of one wing as her own wrapped forwards in an embrace and Airzen nestled close against her jaw, tucking his own head amongst her spines. Soon she would lead them to the new lair, and they would make it their own together, she thought, and they would be clan, and home, and strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have still done limited research on the overarching lore of Flight Rising.


End file.
